


命运绝路

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 他的命运从一开始就是一条死路。





	命运绝路

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是约稿搬运。含有睡奸，强奸，NTR等情节。

*0*  
你是个不幸的人。  
你从来没有遇到过任何好事。  
每天早上，你都会这么想，然后恨恨地把腿间的白浊清理干净。  
作为一个男人，梦遗是丢人，可惜你不止是梦遗。  
近些年，已经不是一两年了，自从你长大远远逃离了让你窒息的家，稍微摆脱了生命前一半不幸......新的不幸就接踵而至。  
每天你睡着，再醒来，这个时候无论你是在哪里，甚至不管你身边有没有人......你的股间都会流出精液。  
不是前端的阳物，而是股间，那经常莫名红肿的肉穴。  
你总是不得不捂住股缝起床，努力挪到卫生间里，做出清洗屁股内部这种让你头脑一片空白，什么都不愿意去想的事情。  
就算是在人多的地方睡着也是一样，醒来后你的裤子湿透了，幸好你常穿深色的裤子。等你跑回家，把裤子扔进水盆里，你看着白浊在水里一点点被稀释。  
每日每夜，每年每月。  
你付出过很多努力寻找原因......除了把这事情告诉第二个人。你甚至为此选择去做一个冒险者。虽然也只是你成为冒险者的原因之一。  
不管怎么样，你找不到答案。  
一点蛛丝马迹都没有。  
你是个不幸的人。  
你一直绝望的这么相信着。。  
直到，有天你遇到了那个男人。  
*1*  
你在魔女咖啡馆橙黄的柔和灯光下第一次看见那个男人。  
由于格里达尼亚旧街过于吵闹，你向来喜欢坐在新街这个咖啡馆里喝下午茶，冒险者行会就在附近，作为一个初出茅庐的冒险者，你其实不常找缪恩介绍工作，却经常坐在这边消磨时光。  
真是个好习惯。你庆幸。拜它所赐，你才能遇到那个男人。  
那是一张生面孔，他是一个高挑的精灵，在某日突然出现，坐到露台那边的桌子那里，沉静的看着书。  
他有一头淡色的发，俊美得一尘不染，仿若天人，身上穿得也高贵雅绝。浅白的装束，仙气飘逸。甚至他的双眼也是浅色的，给人一种神圣剔透的感觉。  
当然，你不全因为他的外表才特别注意他，要说他还有哪里吸引你，你也想不明白，你只知道你看见他，就被吸走了半个魂，一发呆就两小时过去了。  
精灵的身边还跟着一个敖龙族，你无视了他。那敖龙除了脸长得不错之外没有其他特别的地方。你只是余光瞥见敖龙族总背着一把大剑，入座后也不卸下。你猜测他多半是精灵雇来的什么异国骑士。  
你不知道他们是哪里来的人，反正肯定只是一时出现的路人吧。在魔女咖啡馆里，你从来不和任何人交谈，却认得所有时常出现的格里达尼亚常驻冒险者。而外乡人们偶尔出现，很快就会消失无踪。  
你看着那个美丽圣洁的精灵，感觉胸口一阵阵的跳。你很难受，感到失落。但是你仍然不打算过去搭讪。  
在之后一个礼拜，精灵和敖龙族每日午间都会准时在咖啡馆里出现。  
对外来冒险者来说，这是有点少见的事情。不过常在咖啡馆一角默默倾听的你消息还算灵通......你有听说石场水车那边的挖掘工作有极大的进展，至于进展是什么，据闻双蛇党高层封锁了消息，引得整个格里达尼亚议论纷纷，冒险者们也骚动起来。  
你莫名觉得，这次的满城风雨会和这两个人有关。  
你只是个无名无姓的年轻冒险者，除了背负着可耻又绝望的秘密，没有特别的地方。你有自知之明，这样受瞩目的事情不会和你牵扯上关系。  
于是你继续每天不说话。只是坐在一角看着。  
到了傍晚，你喝干杯子里最后一滴葡萄汁，像往日一样，你最后看那个精灵一眼，然后起身，做好忍受头疼的准备，正要走去吵闹的商业街，问一下雇员把你从各地拿命换来的破烂卖了几个钱。  
这天和往常没有任何不一样，连夕照洒在翡翠湖上的光斑也是和往日无异的灰黄乏味。  
你出门时被阴冷的晚风撞了一脸。近来的夜风温度奇低，在夏日竟然到了刺骨的地步。  
你摸了把脸，身上没愈合的伤口自顾自的剧痛起来，让你多站了一会儿。  
在这个人世，你的轨迹和他的轨迹，是在这个时候交汇的。  
你觉得你一生也不会忘记这一天，你听见身后有人在叫你时，转过头去看见的那张浅淡微笑的脸。  
阴暗的蓝天下，他站在那里，银眸微亮，让月亮显得黯淡无光。  
*2*  
你不知道爱情是什么模样的，你见过爱情，但只存在廉价读本和旧街露天剧场逢年过节上演的愚蠢剧目当中。在现实，你从未见识过所谓的相爱之人，你相信你的父母肯定不爱彼此。  
你是个不幸的人。你从来想不明白你母亲为什么要生下你，她对你没有任何期望，好像你是一棵植物，她只会确保你活着。她从来不和你说话，不搭理你，整日表情麻木，要是你想接近她多一点，她就会失踪很久才回来。  
你害怕这样诡异的母亲，年幼时曾经逃出家到处去打听你从没见过的生父，就像是露天剧场节目和那些廉价读本的少年主角会做的那样。然而当你费了好一番功夫找到那个男人，让那人得知你来历后，他看着你的表情如同见鬼。——他的反应激烈得也极其诡异：他一脚把你踹到地上，对你拳打脚踢，还引来了鬼哭队的人。之后他声称你是闯进他家想杀人抢劫的强盗，你为了脱罪才诽谤他，说他是你父亲。  
要不是年龄，你差点蹲了地牢。  
你一向沉默寡言，对往事坚决闭口不谈，这次在水晶吊灯下，面对坐在餐桌另一头托着腮倾听的美丽精灵，你不知为何一不小心就把这些难听的事情说了出来。当你意识到自己说了什么后，脸红耳赤，后悔莫及，低头又喝了一口银制高脚杯里的酒。  
心里浮起一丝疑惑，你本来从不喝酒，为何今天就......尽做出格之事？  
是因为这个温声细语请求你加入小队，邀请你到他的大宅里共进晚餐，又用可爱的表情和你交谈的精灵，太过美丽，太过媚惑了吧......  
你很快就把心里的疑惑抛到脑后，因为精灵流下了泪水。  
对于你所说的事情，他表现得似乎伤心欲绝。  
你吓得连忙站起来过去安慰他，笨拙的在脑子里翻找出了几句前半生没用过的温柔话语，结结巴巴地用了出来，也不知道有没有用对。  
真是一个善良柔弱的男人啊。你想着，觉得他一定是一个涉世未深又家教良好的贵族少爷。  
因为他的心灵干净剔透，才会轻易接纳只不过是一个陌生的新手冒险者的你，才会让你无意识说出了多余的事情，才会去为他人哭泣吧。  
“以后我们就是一个小队的人了，不如就住在一起？我这边只有房间特别多......”  
在晚餐后，他露出有些不好意思又带着点讨好的笑容，对你说了这样的话。你本来下意识想要拒绝，可是你看见了他的眼神......那带着期盼的狭长眼睛，一个明明比你高了不少的男人，给你一种想得到关爱的寂寞孩子的感觉。  
你不知道你是不是从他的眼神里看到了过去的自己......总之，你无法抵抗。  
你向来对几乎所有人和事都能做到无动于衷，这个精灵却让你发觉了自己的另外一面。  
你搜索着自己脑子里关于书本和舞台剧的记忆，心里疑惑，思索这是否就是爱情？  
他领你到房间时，你一路看着他的背。  
你感觉这个世界简直不对劲，一切突然美好得像诗歌。  
后来你知道了，世界果然是不对劲的。所有给你的美好都只会是欺骗。  
是从这一夜开始，一直不幸的你终于坠入了无尽的噩梦地狱。  
*3*  
你们说好了第二天清早就启程赶去石场水车的挖掘基地，这是他招募你进队的缘由，至于挖掘基地那里到底有什么，你还不知道。  
精灵告诉你说这是秘密。他请求你原谅他，他不能立即就告诉你一切。你很理解，要是他随便拉你入伙，再随口把正被国家封锁的秘密告诉你，那你倒要怀疑你是踩中了陷阱。  
那晚你睡在客房里，睡前你和这些年的每个晚上一样，努力忽视无尽屈辱的感觉，把干毛巾垫好在两腿间，再调整成屁股朝上的躺姿。  
在死亡一样的睡眠中，你知道你做了梦。  
梦里的一切都异常真实，你梦见你回到了小时候住的家的门前，你打开门，见窗外异常灿烂的夕照洒进来把墙壁和家具都糊成一团橙黄，家里静悄悄的。  
你走向自己的房间，路过厨房，看见一个人影在那里，你一开始以为是母亲，母亲一向是没声息的，像个幽灵。  
随后你定睛一看，看清楚了，那的确是母亲，但只有一半。  
母亲有完整的脸，耳朵后面的部分不翼而飞。她面无表情的面向你站着，背后是一堆巨大的白色肉囊，肉囊上有红色黑色的血管。肉囊微动，看来是活物，母亲的脸缓缓向上抬起，浑浊的眼睛看向你，看来也是活物。  
你毛骨悚然，但梦里你没有产生一丝逃出门的念头，你转身快步走回自己的房间，反锁上门。  
你在自己的床前跪下，把双手放在床上。你不知道自己为什么会这么做，就像有个无声的指令进入了你的脑，代替思考控制了你。你看着熟悉的枕头，连眼皮都动不了，这时候你感觉到有人摸你的后颈，亲吻你头顶的发涡。  
不可能是母亲，门反锁上了，而且还很明显是男人的手，男人的吐息。男人插进了你的衣服和裤子里，开始抚摸你的肉体。  
他的双手，修长年轻，很快就有手指插进了你的股缝，有一根手指在你的穴口画了一圈，然后插入，接着是第二根，第三根......  
你的双手平放在床上，伸展成两条平行线，没有被束缚，可是你就是动弹不得。你无法产生让双手动起来的念头。  
你直视前方的旧墙，看着墙上的划痕，你听见你的衣服和裤子在背后被撕开的裂帛声，然后你的腰带被硬生生扯断，被扔在身后，撞到上锁的房门发出清脆的响声。  
你的股间都是水，你的肉穴被塞在里面乱动的手指按几下就流出水来。你很茫然，你听说过冒险者们的荤话，只有最淫荡成熟的娼妇才会这样。  
你在茫然中，手指抽离，冒着热气的硬物抵到你的肉穴上，缓缓插入，它几乎是你不离身的长枪的两倍粗壮。  
你听见了淫糜的水声，在你双腿之间传过来，你股间很紧，肠子被大大撑开。你的眼皮仍然不能动，你全身都不能动，只能任由你体内的生殖器官在抽插。  
你的阳具有点硬了，但不能完全硬起来。可能是因为害怕，也可能是不知所措。你很混乱。  
.......在你的阳具后方，有一根更粗大的陌生阳具，那是一根你看不见的东西，正深深嵌入你的肉穴里。  
一个男人把生殖器官插入你的身体里，在里面极尽缠绵地抽插。

你第一次知道被男人上是什么感觉，然后你想起你还在梦里。  
你头都疼了，你无法醒来，只感到肉穴里的甬道被一根巨大过头的东西撑开，插来插去的，速度极快。  
你整张脸烧一样的热辣，眼角溢出了泪水，完全控制不了。  
你真的很不喜欢你的人生。你讨厌自己总是这么无力，在现实总是被命运捉弄，连在梦里也动弹不得，无法醒来......  
所以你才一直清楚并理解自己的愿望。你决定去做冒险者的最重要的一个原因:你一心只想尽快为什么而死。  
比方说咖啡馆里那个人，大宅的主人，那么美丽圣洁，不染尘埃的人......  
被媚肉紧紧包裹，撞着你肠子的肉棒，似乎一跳一跳的，太过有生命力了。  
你感觉到自己的心脏也在以古怪的频率跳动着。  
恐慌，不安......要说能不害怕这样无法抵抗地被不知道是谁的人强暴，那肯定是骗人的。  
你背后的男人开始用腰撞你，他的小腹压到你的背上，你被坚实的肌肉摩擦。  
阵阵发冷的背被烘得发烫，他似乎激动起来了，他插得越来越快，你的肠子被摩擦得像陷进去的热面包，简直要烧起来了，连更里面的地方都隐隐作痛，可是他继续插入，插入，捅得更深。  
你怀疑你肚皮都被捅得凸出了一块，可是眼珠子也不能动，你没法往下看。  
你听着自己的肉穴被插得一直在响，渴望快点逃离这个梦境。  
而这个梦无比漫长，仿佛持续了整整一个月。  
你在梦的最后，肚子里，双腿间，跪着地面的膝盖，平放在地面的小腿和脚背，都是湿漉漉的。  
是精液。精液被你身后的男人射进了你体内，又因为你身体装不下而倒灌出去，接下来它就浸着，泡着你的皮肤。  
他射精总是会持续很久，量也极多，比你每日早上忍受的诡异情况还要更多......根本就是怪物。  
但不奇怪，这是梦境，厨房里的母亲也是怪物。  
就算是在现实，每天留在你肉穴里等着你醒来去发现的精液，也已经多得甚至可以排除“奸淫你的人是人类”的可能性。  
腿间的响声越来越急。  
你在梦里完全不能动弹，不能发声地习惯了性事。你在无法让自己醒来的绝望中，习惯了被陌生男人的大量精液灌入身体的感觉。  
这真是最糟糕的噩梦了。  
在你醒来前，你都这样想。  
*4*  
你被太阳晒醒，看见了陌生的雕花窗户和林间风格的抛光天花板。  
你是起床时发现不对劲的。  
你起床比平时慢了三倍，你头脑空白，因为当你一起身，你的腿间就会失禁一样流出浊白的液体，弄脏早已经湿了一大片的雪白床单。  
毛巾早湿透了，泡在精水里，只要你一动，就是一大股气味熟悉的液体从你肉穴里流出来。  
梦境被晨光照耀，在脑海里已经淡去了一些。莫名在无尽寂寥的旧日住所里被看不见的男人压着背往死里操弄一事，在记忆里只剩下模糊的轮廓。  
但是此时在你身体里巨量的精液绝对货真价实。  
肠子里沉甸甸的那些液体......如果你去厕所，肚子用力，也要花相当长的时间才能排泄干净。  
你还在别人的家里。  
你昨晚有好好的翻过身脸对着枕头睡。可是，平时你下体里外来的精液虽然也不少，却也顶多只是弄脏裤子，流到脚踝关节处。。  
而现在你肚子已经有点鼓起来了，从床单几乎只有边缘是干净的，湿透的面积总计大概八成。  
太过离奇又糟糕至极的突发状况让你思考停止，脑子糊成了一锅粥，你双眼无神，好不容易想起又该用手捂住肉穴去和房间相连的浴室清洗一下。你按住股间，发现那里肿了起来，肿得比平常厉害，十分松软。  
你在当初拿起长枪后就学会了忍受痛苦，对死亡无所畏惧，事到如今这点肠道被过分撑开和摩擦过的疼痛对你来说不值一提。可是.......只是无意的稍微一按，那里又热乎乎的冒出了一大团精水，这样的现实，总是不知道该怎么面对。  
你的手指缝里满是精水，你用奇怪的姿势尴尬至极地进了浴室。在龙形出水口喷出的热水和蛋白色的烟雾里，你勉强清醒了一点，把屁股洗干净后，立即跳出去把满是精液味的棉被和床单抱过来扔进浴池里。  
你宁愿被当成尿床了，也不愿意让别人......尤其是那个精灵，知道你被男人奸淫了一夜。  
可恶！  
对你下手的犯人......究竟是何人？  
人类不可能把你操成这个样子，你也是男人，再怎么样一晚上也射不出这么多精水。  
为什么会发生这样的事情啊......  
你头疼欲裂，屁股软得像娼妇一样，除此以外倒没有其他难受的地方。因为你脑子在努力逃避现实.....一个本应该威风凛凛的冒险者，却被迫习惯每睡一觉都发现自己被奸污了一次，这到底算什么。  
你捂着太阳穴，一如既往的毫无头绪，你只知道是某种怪物趁你睡觉把你强暴了，它可能用了某种咒术让你不能被操醒。  
它性器肯定很发达，它无处不在，你曾经尝试过躲在很多隐蔽的地方，还在不分昼夜的热闹的以太之光广场边上睡过，可是从来没能逃过魔掌。  
......不说股间被操得烂熟的苦痛，每走一步就有满大腿的精液从虚软的腿间流到鞋子里......在回去的一路上，只能不断安慰自己深色的裤子就算湿透了，来去匆匆的路人也不会注意到。那样不堪回首的艰难。  
......和往常一样，你只能认命，你根本无法找到作案的犯人。  
一大早在卫生间排泄了半天屁股里的精液这个经历过于惨烈，这一天你都下意识夹紧屁股，总疑神疑鬼，觉得股间会有残余的白精流出来浸透裤子。  
午间抵达南部林区，从陆行鸟上下来后，你还忍不住皱眉多看了那鸟背上的黄毛一眼。  
要是没有昨夜的噩梦和早上体会到的恐怖无措，这天本来应该很美好，天朗气清，阳光明媚，你的四周都是参天巨木，纯粹碧绿的世外桃源，雪白的雄羚羊在及膝的野草丛间闲庭信步。  
作为格里达尼亚的冒险者，你很熟悉这一带。这附近总是有不少冒险者驻扎着，只为了探索前段时间挖掘发现的死者宫殿，一座名字就散发着不祥气息的奇异地宫，据闻有人在里面看见了本已死去的人。  
“这里的元灵总是特别凶暴。”  
你钟爱的美丽精灵先前说要做些准备工作，带着那个异国骑士在四处走了一趟，此时回来，他对你露出有些苦恼的微笑。  
“在很久以前，我总是觉得我不受他们欢迎。”  
“怎么可能。”不被元灵接纳的人是不该住在森林里的，你无法接受这个精灵说出这种话来，砍钉截铁道：“一定没有任何生命会不欢迎你。”  
精灵轻轻苦笑，摇了摇头。  
“我们先说要事吧。很抱歉我还要再等一会儿才能告诉你，我们要先下最近挖掘出的地穴里。”  
“是死者宫殿的一部分吗？”  
“是也不是。”  
精灵让敖龙走在前方，你跟着他们走了几步，看见面前的景色一阵扭曲，幻术散去，在一个土丘下出现一个寒气直冒的阴森洞口。  
敖龙背着巨剑直接走了进去，你见精灵跟着，自然没有怕的道理，大步向前迈进。  
洞里面很暗，很奇怪的有大量水晶碎片，在四面八方散发着完全不能照明的蓝色萤光。精灵身边亮起三簇荧荧火光，竟然是乌尔达哈的咒术之光缠绕在他身上。  
“你是来自沙之国那边的咒术师？”你试探着，有点想知道你有没有资格得知他的出身。  
“我和你一样出生在这边，四处漂泊罢了。”精灵淡笑道。没想到他居然也是格里达尼亚人。  
“我现在要跟你说很重要的事情，你真的决定好要掺和进来了吗？”  
“嗯......我什么都愿意。”  
毕竟其实你们才认识两天，你一时不敢表现得太亲近，把“为了你”三个字吞回肚子里。  
精灵大概没多想，在深寒的黑暗地底，把整件事向他娓娓道来。  
“两周以前，调查队在挖掘死者宫殿周边时发现了这个洞穴。这里和死者宫殿深层相连，也是无视外界法则的地方。”  
他说完这句，停了下来，让敖龙族把他手里的提灯给你。  
“你现在可以看看周围。仔细看。”  
你心里升起一种毛毛的感觉，接过提灯时，你拿灯的手的整块皮肤好像在尖叫。你知道这是你一向很依赖的直觉，一种对以太以及万物都极其敏锐的能力。  
它在告诉你，不要去看，千万不要去看，似乎让事情继续发生，你就会被诅咒一样。  
不过，你曾经在看着面前的精灵时，就很希望你最后奉上你不想要的生命的对象，是这个温柔沉静的男人。为了他，你完全不想去在意自己的性命。  
于是你接过油灯，依照精灵的话，仔细看了看墙壁和地面。  
你看见了骸骨。  
人的骸骨。  
怪物的巨大骸骨。  
拼凑在一起。  
人的脸，怪物的身体，各有一部分，在一块完整的骸骨上，连接处平滑，没有任何缝隙。  
你全身冰凉，脑子里一下间全是梦里厨房中母亲死气沉沉的眼珠子。半个人，半个怪物......怎么会这么巧。  
精灵的目光锁在你身上，观察着你。  
“你很年轻，大概不知道，在二十多年前，有一件事情很出名。”  
二十多年前......正好也是你父母那一辈的事情。你喉咙发干，全身的皮肤好像都紧了起来，似乎有无形的守护神想把你从这个地底拉出去。  
“什么......事情？”  
“格里达尼亚果然不会把那案子也写成露天剧场的剧本。”精灵感慨道：“你知道薰衣草苗圃吗，曾经有个家道中落的年轻贵族搬到那里，他在西北区买了一栋房子。来，我们边走边说吧。”  
你慢慢挪着沉重了一些的身体向前走。你一听就明白了精灵一句话里不对劲的地方。格里达尼亚的名门望族个个自恃身份，眼高于顶，都住在与世隔绝的高级社区里，禁止一般人出入，绝不和平民接触。  
旁边的精灵见你的表情，点头笑道：“是的，他父母在他年幼时欠下巨债，只好把房子和家里所有值钱的东西都典当了。他们一家也被赶出了名人区。”  
“他的父母无法忍受生活剧变，不久后就在家中上吊自杀。他独自长大，身无长物，成年后却成了富豪，买下薰衣草苗圃最贵的房子之一。这吸引了国内上流社会的注意。尽管名人圈还是看不起他，但也有掌控双蛇党的高官察觉到不对劲，派人调查他巨额财富的来源。”  
“他们耗时耗力努力了大半年，发现了年轻贵族是个......算是宗教群体的领袖吧。”  
“是神。”  
这时，在前方一直没说过话的异国骑士突然插嘴，你第一次听见他的声音，沙哑阴森，莫名让人感到一阵彻骨的寒意。  
精灵闻言，随意点头道：“说是神也可以，总而言之，教徒们死心塌地的给他提供了一切。不管是钱财，还是其他。”  
他话里的“其他”说得幽幽的，他再去看墙上那些诡异合体的骸骨。  
“他们坚信这个贵族是地上的神，拥有造物和不老不死的能力。那贵族为了让他们信服，给予他们力量......他精通各种魔法，擅长破坏和治愈，甚至能让这些信徒在一时之间得到惊人的异能，去实现他们自己的愿望。”  
“但他更擅长的，还是蛊惑人心。所有得偿所愿的人最后都会对他敬畏到异常的地步。当他说要寻找让人类身体也永生不朽的方法，这些信徒便积极参与，不惜奉上自己的身体。”精灵的手指在骸骨上画了一圈。“探索究极自然伴随着牺牲，在那段时期，不断有人在森林各地变成怪物伤人，弄得人心惶惶的。调查那年轻贵族的人大概也没料到走运捡到了馅饼。他们在察觉到年轻人就是一切的元凶后，其实仍然没能找到足够的证据，不过当时高层压力很大，只想尽快平息事件。反正奇异的宗教他们也是不赞同的，于是直接派精英部队暗杀了那个贵族。他们埋伏的地点，就是这附近。”  
“他死了......在那么多年前？”你心里疑惑。记忆和梦境在你脑子里混成一团，脑海里一时浮现出来的是现实里母亲行尸走肉的模样，一时是梦境里半人半鬼的异形，让你难以思考。  
你捂住头，指出一个眼前可见的事实。“这些骸骨，不全是二十多年前的。”  
“对，你察觉到了。”精灵用夸奖的口吻道：“他是死了，可是他的信徒太多，杀不完，再说本身就没有证据，在幻术皇眼皮底下，军队不可能大张旗鼓的滥杀一通。不过，在他生前他的信徒都不顾一切，他一死，他们就更疯狂了，只想让他复活。”  
你突然明白了整件事。  
“所以这里的，是祭品？”你感到毛骨悚然，不想去看墙，只去注视着精灵温柔的眼睛，“那个年轻贵族如果真的拥有给予他人异能的能力，搞不好其实是蛮神化了，所以这里有这么多水晶，那些蛮族召唤蛮神有时候也会献上活祭品。”  
这么一说，军队高层封锁消息的缘由也很明显。说到底其实也没证据说那年轻贵族犯了死罪，这种宁可杀错的做法要是被众人得知，必然会引起恐慌。另一方面，当年采取了这么激烈的手段，但其实这些年里还是有怪物产生，有很多人死去，只不过多半是成了失踪人口才没被注意到......  
这就不仅会引起恐慌了，还相当打脸。民众会更加质疑军方的能力，黑衣森林能人众多，他们会试图把处理这事件的无能领导者换下去。  
突然知道了这样的秘辛，你却没有太大触动，毕竟你从来找不到自己性命的价值，更不懂得如何去关心林区其他住人。  
“蛮神吗......或许是吧。”旁边精灵歪头思索了一下，你觉得他这个样子很可爱。  
你稍微轻松了一点，让自己认真地再去看了看那些骸骨，突然你心脏像是被勾扯了一下。你觉得有点冷。  
你看见了一些骨头，堆在路边，有野兽的巨齿，有羽翼的骨架，都紧密连接着婴儿或幼儿的头颅。  
“......这里的怪物，只是信徒吗？”  
“当然不会。”精灵轻轻道：“不是他们贪生怕死，而是如果自己死了，那样怎么知道祭品够不够，有没有效果呢。”  
所以他们对无辜的人下了手。  
你浑身发冷，你想得明白，要是信徒们去抓其他人的孩子，这么多孩子失踪，多数孩子会有复数的亲人，那就肯定会有很多人注意到，不可能这么多年以来格里达尼亚一点风声都没有。  
除非，下手的就是父母。  
作为祭品生下的孩子，自然只要像养植物一样保证他活着就行了。她可能是给男人付钱让自己怀孕，对那个男人而言，为了钱财出卖肉体，尊严和自己的后代，是羞于承认的耻辱。  
这种猜测明明只能算是没根据的联想，可是你无法不深信不疑。可能是因为离奇的梦境......还有更离奇的每日每夜的奸淫。  
如此不祥恐怖的事件，和那个你无法找到的凶犯，你股间永远洗不干净的精液的源头，你莫名的相信它们必然相关。  
你开始对精灵口中的贵族产生了兴趣，开口问道：“那个年轻贵族，是什么样子——”  
你话没能说完，最后一个字在你嘴里变成一个轻盈的气音。你只觉得脚下一轻，整个人向下滑去。  
塌方了！？  
你看见精灵身手来抓你，紧紧握住你的手臂，但还来不及松口气，你就见他也在向下坠落。  
你瞪大眼睛，想甩开他的手，但是已经迟了。他在你眼前向脚下的深渊坠落，淡白的发丝纷飞，近乎妖异，你救不了他。  
*5*  
你一定摔断了双腿，你骨头疼得几乎能让你疯掉。你看见无边的黑暗，只能大声呼喊精灵的名字，担心他出事。  
这时候保持安全不乱走或许更好，地穴既然和死者宫殿深层相连，这里肯定不是安全的地方。可是精灵不见了，你有什么办法呢。  
你向前爬了几十米，听见了脚步声，你解下之前捆在背上的长枪，屏息不动。  
脚步声消失了。那个人没再动，突然你眼睛一阵刺痛，旁边的墙上点亮了灯。  
你这下子是完全动不了了。  
因为你看清了面前的东西。  
是好几块木桶大的肉瘤，蠕动着，在前方有眼有嘴，竟然是你认得出来的脸，是你母亲的脸。  
几个肉瘤摩擦了一下，发出你听过的声音。  
“......太好了，他果然选择了你。”  
你缓缓后退，这是你第一次见母亲正眼看你。她脸上竟然有表情，还会对你说话。  
母亲恐怖至极的脸上露出几乎可以说是幸福的微笑。  
“我们给他提供了很多以太，还有重塑肉身的材料，堆积在上面的祭场里，但是他不用。他不愿意离开这里。他说他对人间已经厌倦了，我们就想不如给他一个可爱的妻子。但他对谁都不满意，我们就给他生。我们吃掉了很多没用的孩子，身上多了这么多肉，终于你出生了。他注意到你，让我们别把你也吃掉。”  
你摇了摇头，剧痛的双腿让你退得很慢。你只好双手更加用力，手掌被地面摩擦得热辣辣的痛。  
“他要我削掉多余的肉装成人形再在你面前出现，免得你害怕。他不允许别人接近你，不喜欢我们看你，和你说话。是你让他想要重新得到鲜活的形体，他已经不满足于每日只用无形之躯和交合。”  
“够了，闭嘴！”你发起怒来，一种疯狂的黑暗在你体内乱窜，你心里满是攻击性的凶暴敌意，或许是因为你极其渴望摧毁眼前的现实。  
“我不想听疯子说话，你走。”  
眼前的母亲看着你这个样子，完全没有露出意外或者生气的神情。  
她用慈爱的眼神看着你，你被看得全身发冷，这么多年以来你第一次在她眼里看见了慈爱这种东西，这竟然绝非幸事。  
“傻孩子，逃避是没有用的。”母亲道：“你走了之后，他说你总是想要做个凡人。但你是作为他妻子出生的啊，你存在的意义只在他身上，你生来就无法爱上除他之外的任何人。”  
你见鬼一样看着她。  
你嘴巴张合几下，头脑炽热作痛，却莫名冷静下来。刚刚你差点就疯掉，只想不管不顾地拿长枪把面前这个绝对不应该是母亲的肉瘤怪物刺碎。  
“你走吧。我已经明白是怎么回事了，我不想再见到你。”  
你听着自己冷静下来的声音，像是从远方传来。  
*6*  
你又一次逃离了母亲，你用长枪和膝盖支撑着身子移动，你漫无目的，也不再喊谁的名字了。你在黑暗中向前膝行，除此以外你不知道该做什么好。  
你想起了很多事情，你孤单寂寞的幼年，你在鬼哭队的包围里惊恐地看着满脸扭曲的生父，你在枪术行会里第一次得到夸奖，你前不久遇到的大咧咧偷龙眼的男人，你在咖啡馆里点了一份林间午茶组合，抬头看见不远处有一个美得摄人心魄的精灵。  
你不知道你是什么时候摔倒在地上的，在再一次醒来的时候，你甚至想不起来你有昏过去这件事。  
你继续躺着，不想动，你闭着眼睛，不想睁开。  
一根火热粗大的东西正在你分开的腿间射精，你醒来时就注意到了，你正被屁股里的精液射得失禁。  
你没有挣扎，也不想反抗，任由尿液在胯间流出，那个人射了个痛快，灌了不知道是第几泡的精水进你体内。  
有柔软的发丝落在你脸上，很痒，你体内又被用力捅了好几次，眼角上被舔了，他硬是舔开了你的眼睛。  
你看着面前的脸，他微笑着注视着你，慢慢抽动着在你体内的性器。  
他的裸体白皙透明，肌肉虬结，和一身法衣时给人的纤瘦印象很不一样。  
你实在不知道怎么去面对这一切。  
这就是你的人生吗，这个世界的现实可以是这样的吗？  
“真是可爱。”他夸奖你，这世上第一次有人这么夸奖你，你却已经不是孩子了，他也不是出于慈爱，还正把生殖器插在你的肠子里。  
“......”你叹了口气，终于说出了一句话，宛如叹息一般说出来。  
“你这样做，快乐吗？”  
“当然。”他用脸颊蹭蹭你的脸，“虽然看你一无所知的睡着，躺在床上被我玷污，被干得眼角都是泪水，却因为催眠无论如何也睁不开眼睛，真的很有趣。不过，比不上现在被你看着的干你快乐。”  
阳物抽插着你灌满精水的肚子，比刚刚插得快了一些，你又有了尿意。  
尽管心里苦涩，你的身体还是阵阵发烫。这具已经习惯淫事的身体，你已经不能控制了。  
“疯子......”  
你又说了这个词，随即你摇了摇头，道：“说不定你没疯，是我蠢，总希望世事都能像戏剧里那样......正常什么的。”  
你悲伤的看着精灵满是淫意和欲望的脸，无法再在那里找到一丝圣洁的痕迹。  
“你根本不是蛮神，也不是邪神。我杀过蛮神，也见过被精炼的信徒。在看见那个......女人，她那样说话了之后，我就明白了，你们跟他们不是一样的。”  
“你说得对。”精灵继续插得你气息紊乱。“黑衣森林在元灵的守护下，一个人类凭空变成蛮神，可不是容易的事情。”  
“但你也不是普通人......”你被顶得太深，闷哼一声。“我拥有的那种让我不会轻易被杀死的力量，你多半也一样有......军方的伏击杀不了你，或许他们是真的摧毁了你的肉体，或许你只是连这个也欺骗了你的信徒。只不过是刻意隐去身形，毕竟......唔，你，你都已经那么玩弄他们。”  
无论是隐身潜行，还是把人变成怪物，都是曾有记载被使用过的魔法。传说中远方基拉巴尼亚的斯卡拉王国末期就出现过如此禁忌的术法。而要让人以为自己拥有异能，只要精通世间罕见的魔法，再稍微设局，也并非不可能做到的事。  
你一开始鬼迷心窍，只想呆在精灵身边，根本没打算往深处想。如今回首，跷蹊的事情绝不止一件两件，要怪只能怪你这些天轻率得就像个情窦初开的十二岁少年。  
现在你迎来了自己的下场，断了两条腿，在一个无人知晓的地底深处，被一个可怕的男人奸淫。  
在世间你没有真正亲近的人，不会有人来救你。  
和所有不幸的人一样，你一旦犯错，总会要迎接比常人严厉得多的惩罚。  
“......你，为什么要做这样的事情......”你的话语几乎要被精灵越来越狠的抽插打碎，你甚至开始感谢当初那个麻烦的枪术师总逼迫你忍受苦痛，才让你现在能说出一句完整的话来。  
“你让，让人们去相信虚假的神明，自，愿把自己变成怪物，生下我，这种孩子，还把自己的孩子吃掉......”  
精灵低头吻了一下你的嘴角。  
“不止哦。当初军方高层其实有一半人认为我只是个无辜的少年，投票却是几乎全数决定杀我，还把我刚雇来的伊修加德骑士也灭了口。结果现在焦头烂额。还有像你父亲那样的人，为了钱不断和一群所谓的怪物生孩子，看着怪物把孩子一个个吃掉，直到你被生下来。”  
他说着这些话，连眼底深处都在笑。  
“人类多么有趣。我看他们既然总是渴望神明，就扮演了他们需要的那种神明。只不过是实现了一些人的愿望，他们就逐渐以为我有通天之能，也有蛊惑他们的能力。最后自己搞出一连串悲剧来。我当然不屑于精炼那些蠢货，他们却把自己精炼了。”  
你头皮发麻，一阵阵恐怖四面八方的向你逼迫过来。爬在你身上的精灵如今在你眼里如魔如妖，你肠子都要被他插烂了，下身还在不断流水。  
真是无尽的苦痛，无尽的不幸。  
这个男人，仅仅只是单纯的喜欢折磨人。他不像暴徒凶犯，不会亲自动手杀人伤人，他能让人们自己动手。他使得人自己把自己弄得不人不鬼，生不如死。他藉此取乐。  
他唯一做过的暴力行为，说不定只有现在强暴你。可你一点抵抗都做不出来。  
你在内心里，早已经放弃了你的人生，你只想为他而死。在身体上，你又被操得上了瘾，你下身的洞口松软可口，哪个男人都能插进去。你一被肉棒插入就无法反抗，只会不断流水。  
造成这一切的罪犯，已经是魔的范畴了。  
你觉得自己真的是个不幸的人......  
为什么偏偏是你呢，一出生就要陷落在这样异常的命运里，被这个魔一样的男人捏在手中。  
你只感到痛苦万分，几乎无法呼吸。  
你在窒息中粗喘着气，又一次被他精壮的腰压入胯间，在屁股里灌入一大股浓精。  
你低头看见自己的肚子鼓得像怀胎好几个月的女人，瞳孔缓缓扩散。  
是了，你身上的这个人，曾经是个人类。  
但恐怕也只是曾经而已。  
无数的水晶和祭品，不知道多少人的愚信，潜入梦境的能力，明显不消耗魔力也没有变异，却能在你肚子里灌肠一样灌精液......  
你不明白为什么你要不幸至此。  
你这样的人，这样的身体，根本不可能逃离神明掌控下的悲惨命运。  
*7*  
死者宫殿的法则与外界不同，你在这里虚弱至极，以往身体里旺盛的自愈力消失了，你的双腿一直好不了，又总被封印在一个四面雪白的大殿内，只好终日在大殿正中央的床上或床下爬动。  
你知道你逃不了，你也想不出你能逃向哪里，可是毕竟除了琢磨如何逃跑以外，你也没什么好做的。就算纯粹当作打发时间的活动也好。  
你比一般的囚徒还要更悲惨一些。你毕竟不敢去用睡觉这种更普遍也更舒服的方法打发时间，你害怕睡觉，可不管勉强支撑多久，人还是要昏睡过去的。等你醒来，下身的洞口肯定已经灌满白精了。  
有时候精灵......或者说那蛮神，有事外出，你面对着肮脏的下体和大殿里没有水的现实，只能自暴自弃地拿床单擦一下股间，再翻身睡去。你宁可忍受醒来后肠子里面的精液变干粘住后穴，或者是又被肉棒插进去灌了更多精液，也不想一边流着精水一边在地上到处爬。  
更多的时候，当你醒来，那蛮神还搂着你，插在你里面。他见你意识恢复，肯定会做多好几次。他每次全力发泄一通，你就只能在床上躺着喘好几天的气，同时继续被他干。  
唯一的好事就是他会用幻术给你清洗身体，尽管他更喜欢用幻术给你灌肠，然后欣赏你大腿颤抖着失禁，想跑又脱力得爬都爬不起来的模样。  
这样的日子看不见尽头。  
在你开始以为自己的下半生都会这么过去时，有天醒来，看见身上压了一个男人。  
不是那蛮神，是“人”。你全身的肌肉僵硬了，尤其是臀部，男人闷哼一声，在你体内抽插的阳物加快了速度。  
他见你醒来，更用力地操弄你的肉穴，他的东西也很大，你肠子胀痛，双腿被他又用力拉开一些，良久，你感觉到他在你体内射精了。  
暮晖之民特有的黑鳞轻轻刮着你的皮肤，他在你体内再次膨胀变硬，阳物在被精液润湿的肠道里再度抽动。  
你摸了一下自己的脸，就知道你又在睡梦里被干得哭了出来。这个异国骑士和那蛮神是一路货色，在你睡着的时候已经不知道做了多少次。  
你早放弃了反抗，嘴角上弯一点，露出笑得敷衍的冷笑。  
“他终于操腻了，把我给你用了吗。”  
“主人不会厌倦你，你是他选中的唯一一人。”敖龙族一边干着你一边说道。  
他解释：“主人要离开两天，他担心你寂寞，让我先插着你......你觉得我应该快一些，还是慢一些？”  
你简直无法理解他的话，冷冷道：“你该拔出去。”  
“恕难从命。主人要我一直插着你。”  
“你是什么刑具吗！”  
“我的确是主人的工具。”敖龙族突然用力，抽动得极剧烈，“主人说过，要是你话多，不乖，那我就该用力。”

你最后被插得涕泪直流，脸上红红白白，几乎要翻白眼。你失禁时，敖龙族点点头，说道：“主人说你就该这样。”然后低头含住你的前端，竟然把你稀薄的尿水用力吸进嘴里喝掉。  
你被侵犯得昏过去，醒来后他果然仍然在你体内。连力道也不减。你晕过去好几次，每次醒来，体内都插着一根猛动不休的肉棒。  
地宫里看不见时间流逝，你感觉自己被这个敖龙侵犯了三年五载，那蛮神才回来。  
你睁眼看见正插着你的是他时，竟然诡异地有了安心的感觉。他见你股穴缠得他很紧，轻笑道：“我已经提早半日赶回来了，你还这么紧张，真爱撒娇。”  
你发起抖来，觉得很绝望，可是你忍不住伸手抱他。他似乎有些吃惊，然后紧紧地拥抱了你，力气大得几乎把你按进他的身体里。  
“你里面果然不能空着。”他道：“让他补上，变乖了好多。”  
你大脑空白一片。  
“为什么......”你几乎不明白自己在说什么。你问道：“为什么要让别人......”  
“他不是人。”那蛮神笑道。“他还是个少年时，他的部落就不要他了，他从草原一路流浪到雪国，却也全靠偷师才学会了挥舞大剑。他在格里达尼亚找到一份工作，明明什么都没有做，却被军方杀死。他在这个地宫醒来之后，为了跟随我，向我立誓放弃自己的性命，人格，成为我的工具。”  
“他有很聪明的灵魂，这世间所有人都不过是被更上一层的力量把玩的工具，他主动选择了最合适的主人。”  
你全身发冷，感到一种广阔得无边无际的绝望。  
可是这又怎么样呢。你从来就不想活，你没有什么生存的目的，没有特别执着的事情，以至于你这么长一段时间以来甚至没有太强烈的动机去对抗这个神明，摆脱这个噩梦的深渊。  
“你这样的表情，真是......好乖，我很喜欢。”  
他俯下身亲吻你的眼睛。  
“本来想跟你说说伊修加德和龙的故事的，我在那里做了不少事情，又被当成英雄了哦......但是抱歉了，晚些我再告诉你吧。”  
蛮神整个压在你身上，你觉得你正被抽插得肠穿肚烂，阳物在你体内刮着那个敖龙残留下来的精水。这或许是幻觉，或许是真实，不过没有意义，反正你死不了，只能永远被他拥有。  
身上的这个神明，是控制了你的命运的具现化，是世间恐怖的具现化，他本身即是深渊地狱，但却有着无比光鲜亮丽的外表。你对此感到荒唐，你知道他正在人间备受瞩目，前途光明。  
每思及此，你的身心都被百蚁爬行般麻痒的不祥预知充塞。但你不在意，你管不了这个世界，你守护不了任何事物。  
你透彻了自己的天命，你知道你将在这个无人知晓的地方，永远被奸淫下去。

fin——


End file.
